


Poor, Lost Lothering - a Dragon Age: Origins poem

by NintendoWiierdo



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dragon Age - Freeform, Gen, Lothering, Other, Poetry, Warden Alistair, Warden Cousland (Dragon Age), how do I even tag this, i guess, its a Cousland in my canon anyway, just a poem, poem, that sounded dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoWiierdo/pseuds/NintendoWiierdo
Summary: *Codex Entry*A poem written in the years after the blight ended, in a looping script on a scrap of paper. Found in the journal of someone claiming to have been in Ferelden during the fifth blight.*I can kinda imagine this being performed at Orlesian parties for the guests to enjoy, I'm not sure why...





	Poor, Lost Lothering - a Dragon Age: Origins poem

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lion and the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489856) by [mrsrockatansky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsrockatansky/pseuds/mrsrockatansky). 



Spare a thought on this darkest night,

For one of the victims of that fifth blight.

I've a candle to hold and a flame to light,

For the fate of poor, lost Lothering.

 

The young and the old they fled the hordes,

Dirt poor peasants and noble Lords.

Yet for all of the Templars with all of their swords,

We still lost poor Lothering.

 

The Wardens, betrayed, yet still they came by,

To help where they could, but then with a cry,

They fled with the wind, and though they did try,

They couldn't save poor Lothering.

 

The Wardens were gone, so with nothing to shield,

Darkspawn trampled building and farmers field.

The innocent screamed for their fate had been sealed,

And fall did poor, lost Lothering.

 

Now all that remains are bones of the past,

A story forgotten being told at last.

Feel not a sadness, be left not aghast,

At the tale of poor, lost Lothering.

 

For the blight has been ended by Wardens so bold,

They finished their duty, a burden so old.

So now we can honor those lost in the cold,

And remember poor, lost Lothering.

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo.... Yeah. I have no idea how to tag this or anything so they're super lame, it's also probably not super good but yeah lol. 
> 
> It was kinda inspired by something said in a Alistair/Female Cousland fic I'm reading called The Lion and the Light (in "The Flower of Ferelden" series) by mrsrockatansky, they refer to Lothering as "Lost Lothering" a couple of times I think and it's really been stuck in my head since I read it (great fic by the way, many chapters, much slow burn, 10/10 recommend lol) 
> 
> So... yeah. I hope this is okay that I'm posting this? I've never written anything directly influenced by something someone else has said before so if I'm going about it completely the wrong way then I'm sorry? But yeah... hope you enjoyed, sorry this note is a mammoth lol. Have a great day?


End file.
